


Ukukhanya kufanele kube ngaphandle

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Ukukhanya kufanele kube ngaphandle

gumbi lakhe endlini yezihambi lincane, alinayo nje indawo eyanele yombhede omncane, isibani nesicishi sokugezela esilinganayo. Ngokuqinisekile alikho likhulu ngokwanele ukuba umuntu othile wesitebele sikaBrienne alingene kahle. Kepha ihlangabezana nezinhloso zakhe ngokwanele futhi ingcono kunenketho yokulala ngaphansi kwezinkanyezi, ikakhulukazi uma isimo sezulu siziphatha ngokungalindelekanga.

Ngokucophelela udonsa engxenyeni ephezulu yokugqoka kwakhe ukuze ahlole amabala odaka ehlombe lakhe, eqaqeka njengoba ebhula okunegazi kude nalapho kunamathele khona emanxebeni.

UQyburn umnikeze i-oyile, inuka kamnandi futhi ayimnandi kepha indoda ibukeka sengathi yenze umsebenzi omuhle wokupholisa uJaime ngakho-ke izomnika inzuzo yokungabaza. Kuyabanda futhi kumnandi ngokungathokozi ukuqashelwa ezandleni zakhe kepha ukulenza ngesihle ngaphezulu kwama-gouges, ancipha kancanyana njengoba kubabeka.

Kuvuleka umnyango bese eqala, uwa ngokuzenzakalela esimweni esithe xaxa sokuqina.

Kepha uJaime kuphela, uhlanganisa inqwaba yendwangu bese evula umnyango ngangokunokwenzeka.

Umlethele izingubo ... Kusobala ukuthi umtholaphi ngedolobha eliseduze kude kodwa uyabonga. Ukubuyela emuva ekufakweni kweKing kule ngubo epinki enamachaphaza egazi yinto yokugcina afuna ukuyenza. Futhi kubonakala sengathi uthole izembatho zempi endaweni ethile, isivikelo sesifuba esilula kodwa inhliziyo yakhe igxuma lapho ikubona. Akazizwa egcwele ngokuphelele ngaphandle kwezikhali.

Ubeka embhedeni wakhe omncane, anciphise kuye amenze njalo. Wenza konke okusemandleni akhe ukungabunaki ukusondela kwabo, eqhubeka nokusebenzisa ukugcoba, iminwe ihamba kamnandi.

"Ngivumele ngikusize."

Amangele ethukile ebuka ngakuye, uyamamatheka, ebheke emafutheni ezandleni zakhe. Kumele abukeke ethukile ngoba eshesha ukuchaza,

“Umhlane wakho… unamanxeba ongeke uwafinyelele. Ngingakusiza. ”

Ubheka phezulu, ahlangane namehlo akhe njengoba embheka emangele,

"Noma ngingalanda i-Qyburn, uma uthanda?"

Ngeke nakanjani akhethe. Ukusebenzisa amafutha okugcotshwa yile ndoda endala amuphe yona kungenye into ukuthi izandla zakhe zisesikhumbeni sakhe….

Kufanele ivume ukuthi ilungile; amanye amanxeba akhe akayona lapho angawafinyelela khona. Isu lakhe bekumele linamathele kubo uma sebefikile lapho beya khona kodwa uyazi ukuthi lokho akunangqondo ngokuphelele ... amanxeba angahle abe mubi ezinsukwini uma eshiywe. Lezi yimicu nje emide engajulile kusuka phansi kwe-bepit kodwa ukulimala okuncane kakhulu okushiywe kungalungiswa kungaba yinkinga.

Ekhombisa ukugcotshwa ngamafutha.  
"Ukukhanya kufanele kube ngaphandle.  
"

Ungamuzwa ekhononda ngendlela amlindele ngayo ukuthi enze lokhu okuphethwe ebumnyameni, nangendlela abone ngayo ngaphambili, kodwa ucima isibani ngokufanele. Ukuhlunga kwelanga kukhanya ngewindi kukweleta ezinye izinto izinto kodwa akwanele ukwenza imininingwane athembela kuyo.

Ukuthatha umoya ojulile ubhoboza ingubo epinki eyonakalisiwe, igoba njengoba enza kanjalo. Uwele kanzima ezinyaweni zakhe. Naphezu kweqiniso akakavezwa kusuka okhalweni kuya phezulu ngandlela thile uzizwa engenalutho phambi kwakhe manje njengoba enza eBaths eHarrenhal.

Ukuphenduka uyibuyisela kuye, izingalo ziyeza ngokuzenzakalelayo ukumboza amabele akhe ngesizotha naphezu kobumnyama.

"Kulungile, unga ... qala."

Kukhona ukuthuthumela okuncane kakhulu ezwini lakhe akuzondayo.

Isandla sakhe sibekwe phambi kwakhe, ukuze aqiniseke ukuthi akawi futhi ucishe wagxuma lapho exhumana nehlombe lakhe.

Ngokucophelela ugijimisa iminwe yakhe phansi emhlane, uphawula ngamazinyo akhe lapho bexhumana namanxeba amade angajulile. Ububula ngokuxolisa ngaphansi kokuphefumula kwakhe.

Iminwe yakhe iboshiwe, njengoba kufanele kube yilowo nalowo muntu osenkemba futhi banciphisa umgogodla wakhe aze afike amanxeba futhi.

Noma kumnyama uvala amehlo akhe adonse umoya. Alikulungele ngokuphelele ukuhlangana kwemizwa evevezela kuyo.

Akanakho okuhlangenwe nakho okuningana nabesilisa kulokhu, kuncane ayekwazi ngaleli hlangothi lezothando kwaqanjwa emlandweni we-bawdy ekamu likaRenly obebonakala sengathi likhukhumala ngamanye ama-knights ukumenza afiphale… okungenani athembela ukuthi babekhona. Benza ukukhohlisa kuzwakala sengathi kunempi, banokhahlo, ngabanqobi abangenakuvinjwa futhi banqoba ukwehluleka. Yonke injabulo ibibonakala iyisizinda samadoda ngenkathi abesifazane kulindeleke ukuthi babekezele.

Kepha ukuthinta kwakhe okulula kumenze wajabha ngobumnandi.

Amakhaza angalindelekile okugcotshwa esikhunjeni sakhe amenza akhale kakhulu.

"Ingabe uzwa izinhlungu?"

Uzwakala ekhathazekile.

"Cha."

Ubumnyama busho ukuthi akaboni lutho kepha akacabangi ukuthi bake bambona kakhulu. Uyakwazi ukuzwa ukushisa kwesikhumba sakhe, futhi amayintshi kusuka kuye njengoba eneliswa ukusebenzisa amafutha. Kubukeka sengathi kuthatha amahora amaningi, wazi kahle ukuthi unjani ngokuxubha iminwe yakhe kwesinye isikhumba sakhe.

Ukuhudula kwakhe kuthatha kancane, hhayi eduze kwesilonda sakhe manje kepha kufakwe esikhunjeni esingashiwongo emhlane, ngenhla nje kompheme womqalo wakhe. Akakwazi ukubona ubuso bakhe ebumnyameni kepha ukuphefumula kwakhe sekushintshile, kuza kancane futhi ngokushesha


End file.
